Layers of the Abyss
Primary Type Pale Moon - Undead are spawned from the dead of the planet sphere - Undead beings are masses of animate dead materials, liquidised Spawning Star - The star is a fungal mass sending out its malign spores into space - The star is an animal mass sending out various flying polyps Flesh Warp - The layer is a mass of warping, living flesh, twisting inhabitants into perverse adorations - The layer is a world of rotten, parodied life, a landscape of putrid meat ecosystems Blood Amniote - Creatures are drained forcibly of their life-essence by a sea of blood - Creatures wander aimlessly, shrivelling slowly to pale corpses Carnal Obscenity - Plant life infests and then puppets corpses as mobile transmission vessels - Plant life assaults and restrains victims, incubating seed within their living bodies Savage World - Creatures are a variety of monstrous, rapidly-growing hostiles of manifold shapes and forms - Creatures are huge, aggressive and utterly weaponised reptilian monsters intent upon destruction Flaying Fields - Extreme homicidality - the layer shreds all who enter it - Extreme fear is pervasive - horrid staring eyes stud the landscape, following all Waking Nightmare - Predation is everywhere - all are scuttling, crawling, slithering horrors - Unspeakable terror - phantasmal, aborted horrors emerge from the shadows Lifeless Void - The layer is a grey wasteland filled with oppressive hate for life and the bones of the dead - The layer is utter void, instantly snuffing out all life and light which enters it Cosmic Cancer - Living beings are absorbed and integrated into a cellular mass due to positivity - Living beings spontaneously explode with huge cancerous growths, within and without Storm Sphere - Elemental Plane of Water; ocean planet filled with horrid tentacled leviathans - Elemental Plane of Air; inhuman blizzards, winds so fierce that beings freeze solid and shatter Ceaseless Holocaust - Elemental Plane of Fire; endless, blazing inferno of flaming magma, molten metal ores - Elemental Plane of Earth; constant earthquakes, tectonic cataclysms and cave-ins Gruesome Gullet - Maws and teeth are everywhere, chewing and swallowing chunks of flesh - Digestive products and acids and disgusting excrement are everywhere, vile pollution Mad Miasma - Visions of horror and insanity are all that exist in a kaleidoscope of madness - Visions of creation and destruction, infinite pointless eternities beyond comprehension Xeno Realm - Bizarre shapes and beings warp and blend into one another in endless hostility to normalcy - All life is parasitic, living off itself, maladjusted and misplaced, killing to live Dead Planet - All living creatures are in a state of immortal disease, rabid and zombified - The atmosphere is filled with toxic poisons of all kinds, causing suffering and death Slime Sea - Revolting mindless oozes and slimes slide over one another, grotesquely dissolving all - Alien sentience inhabits shadowy, entropic oozes which hunt and devour intelligent life Outer Darkness - Reality itself unravels and unwinds, shreds of unmade world float in the ether - Endless void and blackness, the silent edge of creation swarming with incarnate demons